Red
by Navana
Summary: (Back from vacation. Changed the order a little bit. More to come.) Is Agent John Doggett really simply suffering from sleep deprivation or is there something more to his late night vision? (D/R)
1. The Basement

Special Agent John Doggett reclined in the office chair; his feet resting up on the wooden desk. The basement office was like a second home it seemed when it was so late at night. Monica had gone home hours ago and he was almost finished with his report on their last case. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure standing in the doorway. Reflexively, he looked over; dropping his feet to the floor to get a better view. To his surprise, there was no one there. For a moment he just shook it off. It's way too late, John,he thought to himself. Go home.. . Finally, he looked back down at the file in front of him. The first thing he noticed was a drop of something red. Blood red. He jumped backwards in the chair. Carefully he tilted his head to the side and felt to see if it was him. Nothing. Just before he turned his head to check the other side, his glance caught the clean paper. Curiously, he moved the chair back up and examined the once blood stained paper. It's definitely too late. The clear ringing of the phone broke the silence. John waited for it to ring a second time, just to make sure that it wasn't just another figment of his imagination. It rang a second time. Warily, he grabbed the phone. "John Doggett." "Agent Doggett? This is AD Skinner," greeted the Assistant Director. "We have a situation." 


	2. The Man

Monica Reyes took a deep breath as she leaned against the office wall, dreading what waited on the other side. "I know you're over there, FBI," came a voice from around the corner. A line of blood ran down her cheek. Her gun was gripped tightly in her hands. This was her last chance. Smoothly, she turned from around the corner and saw before her a middle-aged man. In his arms he cradled a shotgun. The only way she could react was to pull the trigger on her gun, but she didn't have enough time. Roughly, he brought the stock of the shotgun to her gut, bringing her down. A woman behind him screamed. Everything was a blur to her as she felt herself fall heavily to the ground. 


	3. The Scene

Skinner stood next to a brick wall; gun in hand. Between the MPD and the FBI cars, the place looked like a parking lot. All around, agents and officers stood, watching. Red and blue lights illuminated the area. It seemed like every available agent was down here.. . As available as you can be at 1:28 in the morning. "Agent Doggett," Skinner called to him. Skinner could clearly see the distress in the agent's expression. Quickly, Doggett ran over to him. "What's going on assistant director?" he questioned as he looked over to examine the scene more closely. Every officer and agent down the line of cars was holding a gun. One agent stood up with a bull horn, but wasn't saying anything. Somewhere in front of them, beyond where he could see wt the moment was an office building. Monica was inside that building. So was a man packing a 20 gauge shotgun and an FBI issued pistol. There were at least twenty other hostages as well. "Right now we're working on tapping into their security system to take a look at the situation if we can." "What do you mean if we can?" Doggett's distress was turning into strict purpose. He had to save her. "John, we're not even sure if we can get into the system," he sighed. "He may have blocked it, or maybe covered the cameras. We're doing everything we can right now." Suddenly, three shots rang out through the quiet stand- still. 


	4. The Building

"Get down!" yelled one of the officers as a shot whizzed by. Doggett found himself pressed against the brick wall next to Skinner; his gun gripped tightly in his hands. On the far end of the blockade, one of the officers fell to the ground, hit by one of the flying bullets. Quickly the on-scene paramedics raced to his aid. It's like a war zone out here... Doggett looked over at the nearest car. It was well covered. He wanted to get a better look. Skinner watched the agent as he crouched and ran behind the car. Hesitantly, he followed. Now John had a better look at the building. The glass front doors were shattered to the metal frames. All the blinds were closed on the first floor. About three windows down from the end; a window was broken. Possibly an entry point for the intruder. A radio buzzed inside of the car. "We've gotten into the security systems, Assistant Director." 


	5. The Cameras Tale

After only a few moments of running along the barricade of cars, the two reached a large FBI van parked behind another building. One of the doors swung open to greet them. "You have to see this," reported the same man they had heard over the radio. The sandy-blonde agent let the two in and closed the door. On a desk against one of the walls was three computer monitors. Two were cut into four, each part displaying a different camera perspective. In the middle was one camera shot. "We've got a shot of the man." Skinner looked over. On the main screen an angry man stood ranting at the petrified hostages as they sat on the floor. He had the shotgun aimed off to the side of where the camera could see. "Do we have an ID on this man?" "Not yet, but we've got people working on it." "What about Agent Reyes?" Doggett questioned. The man brought up another camera shot of the same room. The angle was different. They could now see what the man was aiming the shotgun at. It was Monica Reyes, leaning against a wall; her hands tied in her lap and her eyes closed. No... he dreaded. "We're not exactly sure, but I believe she's just unconscious." Just those words alone made him relax a little, but still in the back of his mind, he was still sick with worry. 


End file.
